Caraco kaki !
by Doudaah
Summary: Quand la célèbre Armande Altaï débarque au Glee Club.


Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Instrument" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

* * *

Les membres de la chorale papotait tranquillement dans la salle de classe, Rachel lançait des regards désespérément pathétique à Finn, Artie zieutait sur Britany qui riait avec Santana, Mercedes racontait à Quinn les dernières nouvelles de Kurt, quand apparut Will Scheuster sur le pas de la porte.

Portant un gilet gris clair au motif pied-de-poule très finement esquissé en mauve, il arborait son plus beau sourire Colgate. La joie et l'inspiration irradiaient de son corps. De gestes vifs et excités, il se mit devant le piano pour parler à ses élèves.

- Les enfants, les enfants, j'ai une grande nouvelle ! Une merveilleuse nouvelle. C'est tellement fantastique que je ne sais pas par où commencer. Par où je pourrai bien... Je sais. Attendez. Vous vous rappelez de notre premier cours ? La voix est un instrument. Il faut donc pratiquer... Tout ça. Bon, et bien je me suis rendu compte que nous oublions un peu trop de faire nos gammes. On chante beaucoup, c'est chouette, vous êtes bons, vous êtes supers, mais il faudrait parfois un peu plus de techniques. C'est pourquoi... C'est pourquoi, je vous présente, votre coach technique pour les prochains cours : Armande Altaï !  
C'est une femme brillante, professeur de chant des plus grands, elle a fait le tour du monde, elle est merveilleuse, c'est un grand honneur de pouvoir l'accueillir quelques jours parmi nous, j'espère que vous pourrez apprendre beaucoup avec elle.  
Madame Altaï.

Une grande femme entra dans la classe. Son cou semblait vissé un peu trop bas dans ses épaules ce qui lui donnait un air un peu engoncé. Elle était très maquillée, trop maquillée comme les dames âgées d'un autre temps sont capables de le faire. On n'ose jamais rien dire de peur de vexer, mais on ne peut s'empêcher de pouffer à leur première vision.

Dans un français germanisé (1), elle les salua s'accompagnant d'une courbette. Santana ne put s'empêcher de lancer un long regard interrogatif et moqueur à Puck.

- Et bien commençons. Je veux que vous lisiez l'histoire de Coco le concasseur de cacao. Vous devez l'apprendre. Et nous commençons dans dix minutes.

**Coco, le concasseur de cacao, courtisait Kiki la cocotte. Kiki la cocotte convoitait un caraco kaki à col de caracul; mais Coco, le concasseur de cacao, ne pouvait offrir à Kiki la cocotte qu'un caraco kaki sans col de caracul. Le jour où Coco, le concasseur de cacao, vit que Kiki la cocotte arborait un caraco kaki à col de caracul il comprit qu'il était cocu.**

Obéissant, les élèves se placèrent dans différents endroits de la classe. Des "co-con-cot-cul" se murmuraient deçà delà. Rachel connaissant, évidement, le texte regardait Finn. Britany comptait les mouches, Chang slamait pour se rentrer le rythme dans la peau, les autres faisaient leur possible.

- Ok. C'est bon. Tous ensemble maintenant.

- Coco, le con casseur de caca ô.  
- Co co lecon ca soeur déca cao.  
- Coco le concasseur de cacao.

Tout se mélangeait mais ne ressemblait à rien !

- Silence ! Taisez-vous. C'est un peu trop compliqué. On va faire autrement.  
Vous là, oui, l'asiatique mâle. Je me mets au piano et je veux vous entendre chanter ce que vous avez dans le ventre.  
- Non, je ne. Non.  
- Allez allez. Je vous lance sur un accord de do.  
- La-la-laaaauhh *kof kof*

La chanteuse ferma les yeux un instant. Les ouvrit et se leva. Se dirigeant vers le professeur du Glee Club, elle lui demanda distinctement s'il appelait ce foutoir une chorale digne de gagner quoique ce soit. Qu'ils étaient la honte de la profession, aucun style, aucune rigueur, rien.

Surpris, mais gnian gnian comme il peut l'être, Will remercia son invitée et la mit dehors à coup de mots mal placé. Puis il se retourne vers ses élèves :

- Donc euh voilà, vous avez exercé vos instruments pour le mois, on peut passer aux sélections. Rachel ?

* * *

(1) J'imaginais Armande dans la version US avec son accent français, donc en germanique pour la version française ^^


End file.
